Co cię nie zabije, to przynajmniej pokaleczy
Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów Odcinek 3 - Co cię nie zabije, to przynajmniej pokaleczy Początek Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Turnieju Faworytów - wasi idole przemierzali całą wyspę w poszukiwaniu kluczy, żeby zdobyć jakieś tam nagrody. Oczywiście po drodze spotkało ich wiele niezbyt przyjemnych niespodzianek. Louis próbował wywalić Lexa, Oscar Blaineley, a Agnes Lian. Ostatecznie nikomu nic nie wyszło, nikt nie odpadł a Lian została przeniesiona do Kleszczy. Co dzisiaj spotka naszych zawodników? Kto odpadnie? A kto nie? Dowiecie się czytając ten oto odcinek Totalnej... Porażki... Turnieju Faworrrrrrytów! Opening I wanna be famous – Ja chciałbym być sławny Jedna kamera wyskakuje z dziupli, druga z kreciej nory, trzecia zza tekturowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę. Wpada do wody, gdzie pływa Matsu. Widok przechodzi do lasu. Heather strąca Blaineley z drzewa. Ona spada na Louisa. Stojący obok Oscar zaczyna się z nich śmiać, ale do ust wpada mu mucha i się krztusi. Na plaży Agnes i Lian leżą i się opalają. Podbiega Bartholomew i sypie im piaskiem w oczy. Agnes rzuca się na niego ze złością i zakopuje jego głowę w piasku. W pobliżu na leżaku, pod parasolem siedzi Alex. Ma ciemne okulary, popija drinka i uśmiecha się do kamery. Damien stoi nad brzegiem morza. Lex zakrada się od tyłu i popycha go do wody. W okolicach domków zawodników Courtney goni Duncana z pięścią. Próbuje na niego skoczyć, ale Duncan w ostatniej chwili robi unik i Courtney ląduje na Blake’u. Kamera przechodzi do Chrisa, który widział to wszystko i teraz się śmieje. Chris ciągnie za sznurek zwisający z góry. Zostaje zasłonięty przez logo Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów. Domek Kleszczy Wszyscy śpią, prócz Lexa i Louisa. Lex: No nareszcie jakieś trochę wygodniejsze miejsce. Powinniśmy częściej wygrywać. Louis(zwierzenie): Zgadzam się z tobą. Powinniśmy częściej wygrywać. Ale dopiero wtedy, gdy odpadniesz. Louis: Masz jakąś strategię? Lex: Ja? No co ty? Od tego nasza ekipa ma ciebie. Louis: Ale do tego cała nasza drużyna musi być zgrana. A spójrz kogo my w niej mamy - te dwie są do niczego, potrafią tylko rozkazywać. Ta trzecia przechodzi wyłącznie na przekrętach. I jeszcze czwarta nam doszła, kompletna ciamajda. Tylko Oscar jeszcze tu się do czegoś nadaje. Lex(zwierzenie): Poruszę temat Barta, może go zbiję z tropu. Lex: Ty naprawdę stoisz za eliminacją Barta? Louis: '''Nom, nie chwaląc się. '''Louis(zwierzenie): A niech wie! I tak go wywalę. Lex: Szacun. Może razem się kogoś pozbędziemy? Louis: Masz może na myśli Blaineley? Lex: '''Może, ale najpierw Agnes. Blaineley kto wie, może się jeszcze przydać. '''Louis: Stoi. Louis(zwierzenie): A niech sobie myśli, że będę mu pomagał. Upiekę dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Kto wie, może i trzy... Szopa Komarów Blake: Podoba mi się ta szopa. :D Agnes: Świr. Blake: Grupa Operacyjna! Blake(zwierzenie): Super, skojarzenia! Agnes jest fajna! Agnes: Idiota! Blake: '''Tyler! '''Agnes(zwierzenie): GRRR! Jak on mnie wkurza! Alex się budzi. Alex: Ew... co? O, wy znowu się kłócicie. Jak zakochana para. Agnes: Morda debilu! Alex: Mówię co widzę, uważam że tak to właśnie wygląda. Agnes: Stul dziób Alex! Blake: Czy Alex to nie jest przypadkiem imię damskie? Alex: '''Twoja inteligencja jest powalająca… '''Damien: Powinniśmy już chyba iść na śniadanie, co? Jestem głodny. Matsu: Na serio chcesz jeść tę breję? Damien: Byleby czymś zapchać żołądek przed następnym wyzwaniem... Matsu: W sumie to racja. Blake: Żarcie! Stołówka Blake wbiega do stołówki, a za nim wchodzą Alex, Damien i Matsu. Blake: Gdzie jest żarcie? Dawać je! Alex(zwierzenie): Blake... Matsu(zwierzenie): jest... Damien(zwierzenie): idiotą... Za nimi wchodzi reszta zawodników. Lex: Nie ma jedzenia? Oscar: '''Co jest grane? Drzwi od stołówki się zamykają. '''Chris: Ha ha! Chris z Chefem przychodzą do zawodników z kuchni. Chris: '''Mam was, frajerzy! E, to znaczy, zawodnicy! '''Blake: '''Gdzie jest żarcie? '''Agnes(do Blake'a): Ogar idioto! Chef: Właśnie to będzie waszym dzisiejszym wyzwaniem łamagi! Blake: Jedzenie wyzwaniem? Yay, wygramy! Heather: To się okaże! Chris: '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie to jedzenie potraw na czas. Wszyscy się cieszą. '''Chris: Zapewniam was, że zaraz nie będziecie mieli powodów do radości. Będziecie cierpieć, skręcać się z bólu i wymiotować - chociaż za to ostatnie nie wygracie wyzwania. Mała powtórka z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Posiłki Obrzydliwości v.2.0! Heather(zwierzenie): Posiłki obrzydliwości, znowu?! Poważnie?! ARGH! Lex(zwierzenie): Stalowego żołądka nie mam, ale z drugiej strony puchowego też nie. Jakoś sobie poradzę... Chris: Jednak żeby nie było zbyt łatwo, w waszych posiłkach ukrytych będzie kilka niezbyt przyjemnych niespodzianek. Ale bądźcie uważni, bo w jednym z nich może też być Oryginalna Głowa Chrisa! Kto ją znajdzie, to przy najbliższej okazji będzie miał immunitet od eliminacji. Courtney: Zdobędę to! Blaineley: A chcesz się założyć? Courtney(zwierzenie): Nienawidzę Blaineley. Ale jak znowu spróbuje oszukiwać, to moi prawnicy ją zniszczą! Chris: Będzie 7 posiłków. Pierwsza drużyna której wszyscy członkowie zjedzą danie, otrzymuje punkt. Jeśli ktoś zwymiotuje podczas jedzenia, automatycznie drużyna przegrywa i przeciwnicy dostają punkt. Wyzwanie Chef przynosi pierwsze danie. Chef: Podano do stołu, ofiary! Chris: '''Oto specjał Chefa! Zupa z gąsienicy! '''Blake: '''O Ku***! '''Blake(zwierzenie): Różne rzeczy się już jadło, ale gąsienicę? Zawodnicy siadają do stołu i zaczynają jeść. Matsu nabiera łyżkę i próbuje. Matsu(ze skrzywioną twarzą): Pychota... Przewrócił się. Duncan skorzystał z okazji i odlał trochę swojej porcji do jego miski. Damien(do siebie): Dobra, skup się. Łykaj od razu i nie smakuj. Podnosi miskę, i wychyla ją do połowy. Z trudem przełyka. Pada twarzą na stół. Damien: Okropieństwo! Blake je i wciąż nic mu nie jest. Blake: Ale to dobre! Mniam! Pyszna zupa! Alex też jakoś sobie radzi. Kamera przeskakuje do Kleszczy. Lex powoli próbuje, Oscar jest już w połowie, Blaineley nawet nie zaczęła. Louis '''Jedz to cholerstwo! '''Blaineley: Nie zmusisz mnie. Louis: Ach tak? Oscar! Louis i Oscar wstają i podchodzą do Blaineley. Wkładają jej głowę do zupy i przytrzymują. Oscar: Żryj to! W ten sposób sprawili, że Blaineley połknęła całą porcję. Louis i Oscar przybijają piątkę i puszczają głowę Blaineley. Louis: Nie było tak źle, co? Blaineley: Za... biję was! Widok wrócił do Komarów Blake: Nie no delicje... skończyłem! Agnes nie wytrzymała i wyrzygała na niego. Chris: '''Punkt dla Kleszczy! '''Agnes: Idiota! Blake: Ja? To ty zwróciłaś! Mi to smakowało! Chef: Drugie danię wam przynoszę! Lian: Chwili odpoczynku nam nawet nie da... Chris(do Lian): No co ty? To jest Totalna Porażka:Turniej Faworytów a nie Totalna Porażka: Koncert Życzeń! (do reszty): '''Drugie danie - Escamoles w sosie czosnkowym! Chef daje wszystkim po porcji. '''Lex: Co to Escamoles? Chris: To jaja gigantycznych czarnych mrówek żyjących w Ameryce Południowej.Jest to często dodatek do tacos. Powszechnie znane w kuchni meksykańskiej. Courtney: Takie mrówki żyją w Meksyku a to jest w Ameryce Północnej nie Południowej! Chris: Cichaj bo wylecisz! Jeść. Zawodnicy próbują jeść to danie. Blake wysypuje całą zawartość talerza do ust. Blake: Niezłe. Nagle czuje coś dziwnego na języku. Blake: '''Mrówwwki! Au! '''Chris: Nie wspomniałem że użyliśmy też prawdziwych mrówek? Ha ha, te są naprawdę groźne! Blake(zwierzenie): głosem przez spuchnięty język: Okropnie bolało. Ale i tak było pyszne.. au! Blaineley: Ja na pewno nie będę tego jadła! Louis: '''A chcesz powtórki? '''Blaineley: To ty zjedz pierwszy. Louis(zwierzenie): Chyba jednak Blaineley pójdzie do odstrzału... Louis: No to spróbuję tak samo jak ty. Gdy to powiedział uderzył głową w porcję Escamoles i natrafił na coś twardego. Louis: AUU! Co to... Pogrzebał ręką i natrafił na Oryginalną Głowę Chrisa. Louis: Oh yeah! Louis(zwierzenie): Immunitet >:) Lian powoli zjada swoją porcję zaczynając od brzegu. Z niego wychodzą mrówki. Lian: AAA! Mrówki!!! Zabierzcie je! Wstała i zaczęła uciekać, wyskoczyła przez okno tłukąc je. Chris: Punkt dla Komarów. Chefie, złapać uciekinierkę. Chef: Ergh... Następna scena. Chef rozdaje wszystkim trzecie danie. Chris: A oto i hamburger z mózgiem wołowym! Bon apetit! Alex(zwierzenie): Lubię hamburgery, ale to już przesada. Damien(do siebie): Wyobraź sobie że to zwykły hamburger, pyszny hamburger... Lex: '''Z mózgiem wołowym w środku, ha ha ha! '''Damien: PRZESTAŃ! Duncan: Nie pękaj tchórzu! Agnes: To nie jest jedzenie godne mnie. Duncan: Ale zjesz to bo jak nie to przegramy! Oscar "otworzył" burgera żeby zobaczyć jak wygląda to co jest w środku, i nagle coś go chwyciło za nos. Oscar: AAAJ! Włożyłeś kraba do hamburgera? Chris: W ramach promocji od SpongeBoba... Oscar(zwierzenie): SpongeBoba? POWAŻNIE?! -_- Blake: To jest jeszcze lepsze niż poprzednie dania! Agnes: '''Przestań świrować! Mamy ciebie dość! '''Blake: Nie powinnaś odpowiadać za ogół, to jest zuuuue. A poza tym to na serio jest dobre, spróbujcie! Alex: Racja. Zjada całego, Blake, Matsu i Damien tak samo. Louis i Lex widząc to, również zjadają. Tak samo Duncan. Blake: '''Jedz to ofermo! '''Agnes: No dobra dobra! Ale i tak cię nienawidzę! Zjadła. Chris: Komary wygrywają 2:1 ! Puścimy teraz przerwę reklamową, niech zawodnicy trochę do siebie dojdą. Reklama "Cygan na krańcu gimby" Cygan wychodzi z autobusu z walizką. Cygan: Witajcie ponownie po strasznie długiej jednoodcinkowej przerwie! Dzisiaj ja i mój Gruzvater wyruszamy do Niemiec żeby reklamować nasz nowy pomysł u Szwabów. Gruz wychodzi z autobusu ubrany jak staruszek. Gruz: '''To było długie i męczące… '''Cygan: Weź się w garść, stary tryku! No, pomóż mi. Cygan i Gruz rozstawiają sztalugę i obraz na niej, reklamujący ich pomysł. E… to znaczy, Gruz robi to wszystko, a Cygan stoi nad nim i wrzeszczy mu w ucho żeby robił to szybciej. Kiedy wszystko jest gotowe, Cygan zaczyna nawijać przed zgromadzonymi ludźmi. Cygan: Przedstawiam moją najnowszą fanaberię! Od teraz za każdy kupiony toster od naszej firmy U-Ciek dostajecie Państwo dwieście darmowych minut w sieci Pająka! Facet1(po niemiecku): Idiota. Facet2(po niemiecku): Załatwmy ich. Cygan: Super, widzę że pomysł się podoba! Mamy pierwszych frajerów – e, to znaczy klientów. Faceci podchodzą do „Reklamy U-Ciek”. Jeden z nich, palacz papierosów, rzuca nim w obraz. Cygan: Ejże! Co pan robisz? Cygan podbiegł i kopnął gościa w krocze. Facet1(po niemiecku): AAAH! Niewychowany ****! Gruz: Wszyscy Cyganie są bez kultury… Cygan wyciąga komórkę. Cygan: Kajtek? To już dwunasta spalona reklama w tym tygodniu i dwunasty facio którego musiałem kopnąć. Niemcy to dziwny kraj. Wyzwania ciąg dalszy Chris: Witamy z powrotem w TP:TF po przerwie reklamowej. Dostałem właśnie cynk że wyemitowanie wszystkich 7 ohydnych dań zajmuje za dużo czasu w ramówce dlatego przyspieszyliśmy 3 dania i teraz jest remis 3:3. A to znaczy, że teraz dopiero zacznie się robić naprawdę ciekawie. Ha ha! Chef przynosi siódme danie. Chris: '''Co powiecie na tort? '''Oscar: Mogę jeść torty zawsze i wszędzie, i to z czymkolwiek! Chris: Z czymkolwiek? (złowieszcza mina) A co powiesz na tort larwowo-śmietankowy pokryty śluzem, dla "dobrego smaku"? Oscar(zwierzenie): Gadał gadał aż się dogadał. Na swoją zgubę... Chef dał połowę tortu Komarom, i połowę Kleszczom. Chris: I jeszcze jedno - przy jedzeniu tego tortu NIE WOLNO używać rąk! Start! Komary z trudem jadły, Kleszcze wręcz przeciwnie. Minęło 10 minut, Komary były w połowie (połowie połowy tortu) a Kleszcze prawie kończyły. Lex przełknął głośno ostatni kawałek. Chris: Kleszcze wygrywają. Komary, spotkam się z wami na ceremonii eliminacji! Kleszcze, w nagrodę dostajecie obiad w wykwintnej restauracji na nasz koszt! Kleszcze zaczęli skakać z radości, Lex'owi zrobiło się niedobrze i zwymiotował. Chris: Uhh... chyba jednak role się odwróciły. To Komary zdobywają nagrodę, a Kleszcze wyślą kogoś do domu. Lex spojrzał na resztę swojej drużyny. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z mordem w oczach. Louis ze złowieszczą miną machał mu na do widzenia. Louis(zwierzenie): Żegnaj Lex! Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: No Kleszcze, zawiedliście i wyślecie kogoś w podróż w jedną stronę do Krainy Przegranych. Bezpieczni łapcie po paczce cukierków. Zostają: Louis, Heather, Courtney, Blaineley, Lian i... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lex! Oscar, zapraszam do Procy Wstydu. Louis: CO?! Chris, wiem że cztery osoby na pewno głosowały na Lex'a! Lex posyła Louisowi mordercze spojrzenie. Chris: Głosy nie kłamią. Spadać. Oscar: '''Pfff... i tak już miałem dosyć tego shoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Został wystrzelony. '''Chris: Była trzynastka, została dwunastka. Kto następny odpadnie? Przypadkowo lub nie? Żeby się dowiedzieć, czytajcie następny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Turnieju Faworrrrrrytów! KONIEC Klip bonusowy Głosowanie do eliminacji. Louis wyszedł zza szopy. Louis: No, robota wykonana. Poszedł gdzieś. Zza drzewa wyłonił się Lex i pobiegł za szopę. Otworzył skrzynkę na głosy. '''Lex: '''Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz Louis! Zobaczymy co powiesz na to! Wyjął ze skrzynki pięć głosów na siebie i zamienił je na 5 głosów na Oscara. Zamknął skrzynkę i odszedł, pogwizdując. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów - odcinki Kategoria:Cnkg - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125